


20 questions tag (gone wrong?)

by song_url



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Old Friends, Reconciliation, a bit at some point maybe, hangyul and yohan are only mentioned, hanse too, seungwoo's graduation party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_url/pseuds/song_url
Summary: "Let's do something to distract ourselves!""Like what?" Wooseok asks annoyed, but still not complaining."Twenty question game!""I'm not playing that with you!"Or when Seungyoun and Wooseok haven't spoken in years, and Seungyoun has to fix that.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	20 questions tag (gone wrong?)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what I'm doing, I haven't even read this twice before posting so I'm SORRY. It's my first time writing here, and English is not my first language so please take that into consideration!!

Wooseok takes another sip of his drink while he stares at the guy in front of him as if he had a giant snake around his neck.

With disgust.

He understands why he has to be here, in fact, he would never forgive himself if he wasn't, after all, it is Seungwoo's goodbye party, not just any person. It's just that he will never understand how the most marvelous person on earth can be friends with Cho Seungyoun. Now, he doesn't hate Seungyoun, he loves him with his whole heart, he's had the dumbest crush on him for years now, he just doesn't understand when his friendship with him began to change that much.

  
Seungwoo, Seungyoun, and Wooseok have been friends since school. Some random guys were bothering Seungwoo and his weird way to do something they don't remember right now, and Seungyoun and Wooseok, who never had spoken to each other, decided to cheer up Seungwoo and defended him every time that happened. Eventually, Seungwoo became the glue that joined two completely different people in a beautiful friendship that lasted a few years, until Seungwoo moved to another part of the city. Seunyoun kept being by Wooseok's side for a few months until suddenly he wasn't and Seungwoo kept contacting both of them separately, unsure of what had happened.  
Wooseok always suspected that Seungyoun had a crush on Seungwoo, and he was friends with Wooseok to complete the pack. The way he suddenly stopped even looking at him just confirmed it, but did that stopped Wooseok from catching feeling? Of course, it didn't.

Wooseok has been doomed ever since. And the way he coped with his crush's neglect and not having his best friend's support was just hating on Cho Seungyoun, the one he ended up loving the most. Wooseok's heart has been broken ever since.

"It's been a while since the last time we all got together!" Seungwoo smiles kindly at Wooseok, who smiles back and then looks around. Seungwoo doesn't enjoy parties, at least not with so many people and loud music, but he knows it's the only way to reunite all the people that mean something to him and say goodbye properly before moving to Seoul.

"What are we going to do without you here?" Hanse, one of Seungwoo's closest friends from university asks, making Seungwoo laugh.

"You'll manage." Wooseok knows he can't manage. The number of friends he has in college is not that big, but he knows that Yohan and Hangyul are all he needs, even if both of them are also Seungyoun's friends. He still doesn't know if he gets close on purpose because even if the boy thinks Wooseok is hating on him, at least he doesn't ignore him like it was in high school.

"Okay, let the party begin!" 

* * *

At some point it becomes unbearable. Wooseok's having a breakdown and just wants to cry, but he doesn't want to leave Seungwoo's side, not yet, he feels secure like that. He would have stayed like that if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of the one and only Cho Seungyoun. He approaches the pair and Wooseok thinks he'll be okay until he realizes that Seungwoo is very entertained talking to some girl about what he's going to do in Seoul, which means that Seungyoun is coming to talk to Wooseok and Wooseok only. Before he can be aware of his actions, he sprints out of the room and takes the stairs of that enormous house, hoping to find some peace in the rooftop.

But he knows Seungyoun is a stubborn man.

"What are you doing here?" Wooseok asks not in a friendly way when he sees the brown hair he's familiarized with.

"I came here in peace, not to fight." Wooseok scoffs, after all these years he is going to be like that?

"Okay, I know I'm not loved in here, but I was wondering, are you okay?"

Wooseok can't help but laugh sarcastically.

"Do you really care Seungyoun?" The named boy looks down, aware that all these years without talking have consequences.

"I know I'm behaving like a hypocrite but I also know that you hate goodbyes, and I hate them too, let me spend here a few minutes to make sure you're okay and you won't ever see me again."

_That's not it, idiot._

But still, Wooseok lets it be.

However, Seungyoun is Seungyoun, and he can't stay quiet for five minutes, so he begins again.

"Let's do something to distract ourselves!"

"Like what?" Wooseok asks annoyed, but still not complaining.

"Twenty question game!"

"I'm not playing that with you!"

"Oh come on!" Seungyoun's voice has a hint of amusement and Wooseok is incredibly weak by that. "Please," Seungyoun ends up begging.

"Okay." The other mumbles, knowing that he's going to regret it. 

* * *

He does after the first questions are asked. He doesn't want to know what Seungyoun likes to do or what's Seungyoun's favorite sport. Damn, he knows it all. But things get exciting when the fifteenth question gets dropped by Wooseok, too brave after drinking a bit too much of something Seungyoun had stolen from the first floor.

"Why did you stop talking to me after Seungwoo left?" The music's loud, someone's shouting the lyrics of some random song and laughter can be heard everywhere, but Wooseok can only focus on the speed of his heart. Seungyoun takes a big sip of the strange red liquid and sighs, ready to answer.

"Because I'm a coward, I should have done a lot of things with you, but I allowed my thoughts to tell me otherwise."

"What thoughts?"

"I don't think you want to waste a question asking that, seokie." Wooseok does not complain even a bit when Seungyoun uses that surname, because he loves it when he does." Besides, it's my turn." Wooseok furrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms, ready to whatever question the other's mind has thought of. "Do you hate me much for what I did?"

The petit boy snorts.

"Well, it's obvious that I don't really really like you, and you don't like me either." He meets Seungyoun's eyes and has the need to elaborate more on the answer, he has to let it go, now or never. "At first I really hated you, I despised you, you knew that the ones I could count on were you and Seungwoo, and suddenly I had none physically by my side, what was I supposed to do? But then I realized that I can't hate you Seungyoun, I really can't, but I've wanted to hate you all along."

He feels something wet running through his cheek and curses under his breath because he wanted to stay strong, but the alcohol, Seungwoo's departure to Seoul and this conversation have him weak. Then, Seungyoun is brushing away the tears with his thumb and encircling the chocolate haired boy with his arms in a tight hug, Wooseok just cries the hardest he has ever cried. They stay like that for a while, Seungyoun mumbling his apologizes and _I'm heres_ while Wooseok clings onto him like he always wanted to.

A few minutes later they continue to play the game, but Wooseok never leaves Seungyoun's arms.

"My turn," Wooseok announces. "Why were you a coward?"

"You don't want to know that."

"Of course I do! I think I deserve to know at least a bit of it."

"Of course you do, I want to tell you, really, but I don't want you to hate me more."

"I promise I won't."

Seungyoun's heartbeat speeds up, and both of them know that Wooseok can perfectly hear it from where he is.

"I liked you, and I was afraid I was going to screw it up." It feels as if he was showering in hot water.

"What?"

"You've missed a question."

"You really did?"

"Of course I did, you've missed another one."

"Didn't you like Seungwoo?"

"I what?"

"What you heard!"

"Wooseok in which world would I like Seungwoo?"

"In mine apparently," Wooseok says to himself but is heard by his companion who begins to laugh at his now friend and passes it to Wooseok. "I really thought you liked Seungwoo and when he left you wanted to have nothing to do with me because he wasn't with us anymore." Seungyoun's laughter dies and so does Wooseok's.

"With Seungwoo I was trying to figure out my feeling, and they became clear when he left. It was new to me to like boys, and also to like my best friend, so what I decided to do was to distance myself and not confront you about it. Seungwoo knew about it and made me regret it every day, but my fear was big enough."

"You should have said it."

"Now my turn." Seungyoun's mischievous smile appears and Wooseok fears for his life. "Why can't you hate me?"

_It's fair to answer that, there's nothing to lose after all._

He finally finishes the bottle.

"I like you, as in the present tense, not past. Well, I liked you too, but I still like you, you know? I'm such a loser I couldn't move on after all these years." He looks at Seungyoun's wide-open mouth.

His pride, he could lose his pride.

It doesn't matter now.

"It's fine, it's fine, please don't say a thing, I'm okay, let's just hate on each other until I'm done loving you and stuff." He adds trying to save the situation, hell, he even stands up to leave without saying goodbye to anyone, not even Seungwoo, but Seungyoun's hand is faster and makes the boy sit on his lap.

"God, how I love you."

And before Wooseok can demand what's going on, he feels Sungyoun's lips pressed to his. He first corresponds slowly, analyzing the situation, and then he moves his lips with more passion and feels his body closer to Seungyoun's as if it was possible.

"You still have one question left," Seungyoun asks between kisses.

"You have more." peck.

"I can wait." peck.

"Okay," Wooseok says slowly. "We're together now, aren't we?"

"We are." Seungyoun confirms and Wooseok has never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it give me love I need it. I literally needed a getaway so I'm sorry if this is pure shit, could be longer, could be shorter, etc. SO let's pray for x1 to come back soon so I don't have to post these things!! Bye mwah.


End file.
